


Way More Than Cherry Pie

by Pomplot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomplot/pseuds/Pomplot
Summary: Dean's acting weird towards Sam lately and he's about to find out why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo there, this is my very first time witing a fic' so I hope you guys will like it! If not, I'll bake you a pie (A virtual one if you are too far away).  
> Also my english may not be perfect 'cause I'm French, so my apologies.
> 
> Pairing: Dean/Sam; Wincest.
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither Dean nor Sam are mine (Sadly) but I do own the plot (and Dean's soul).

\- - - - -

**Way More Than Cherry Pie**

\- - - - -

 

Sam sighed. It was sometimes really hard to get along with Dean, especially when John was on a hunt, leaving them all alone in a tiny motel room for a week. Indeed, the 20 years old boy loved to act like a king towards his baby brother when their father wasn't there. “Oh come on Sammy! Just go and get me some pie, I'm starving!”

 

“Dean, for the last time I'm not your dog.” Sam replied exasperated.

 

“Oh really?” When he saw the look on the youngster's face, Dean quickly added, “Fine! You won, I'll go.” Looking angrier than he decently should have been, he stood up violently, heading to the door ans slamming it loudly behind him.

 

Performing the most dramatic eye rolling he could, Sam dropped on his bed, exhausted by the current attitude of his older brother.

“Jerk” he snapped, turning his head towards the door, “What's the problem with you, uh?”. He knew Dean could sometimes be rude but the last few weeks, he had been particularly gross. He sighed. Again. Finally, he decided to take a shower, assuming it will relax him more than the soccer game they were watching earlier.

 

Heading to the bathroom, Sam took his clothes off and positioned himself under the hot water, clothing his eyes. Dean had been acting quite weird lately, getting angry at any occasions. Sam was also pretty sure he was somehow avoiding him, physically. Last time he grabbed the oldest teen's arm to pull him away from a poltergeist, he overreacted, pushing him away in a loud “Don't touch me!”. He hadn't had any physical contact with Dean since then.

Sam turned the water off and returned to the bedroom, towel around waist to end up on the nearest bed. Analysing the ceiling, he stayed here for a couple hours and eventually realised that Dean was supposed to be back for a long time.

“He probably went to the bar...” Sam whispered, looking at the clock. It was already 0:45. He sat to put his boxers and a shirt on before to lay again, wondering when Dean would show up.

 

“Don't touch me!”

 

The oldster's voice kept on dancing in his head, resonating louder and louder. It drove him crazy, why was he so mad about this? It wasn't as if it was important. Yet he shuddered at the thought of the touch of Dean's skin against his. _What's wrong with me?_ Sam thought as he felt himself blushing and his boxers becoming tighter. _It's my brother!_ Flustered, he closed his eyes, trying to avoid the strange feeling the ran through him. Blaming the tiredness, he pulled his long legs against his chest and fell quickly asleep without struggling.

 

About an hour later, there was a loud thud at the door. Sam woke up as Dean came in, tottering towards the bed, looking suddenly puzzled. “Wh..What are you.. This one is mine.” He articulated, pointing at the bed Sam was sleeping on.

 

“Sorry, I didn't realised it was yo..” Sam began to answer in precipitation, but Dean stopped him with an hand gesture, coming closer. Then he bent over him, putting an hand each side of Sam. “Why are you tempting me like this?!” he nearly yelled, his face now only a few inches from his brother's. Dean was wearing an unreadable expression and an unpleasant smell emanated from him. _Alcohol_.

“Dean, you're drunk.” noted Sam. But Dean wasn't listening. He straddled the younger teen who was now lying under him, one leg on each side just as his hands and stared at his intensively. Sam blinked in incomprehension, his heart racing in his chest as he felt a new wave of pleasure. He knew it was wrong, or supposed to be wrong, but he couldn't help feeling excitement mingled with fear.

 

It felt good though and inexplicably right, as if it was meant to happen. His brother finally accepted physical contact between them and it made Sam realise how much he's been missing it. Dean meanwhile seemed to have calmed down a bit, his facial expression being softer.

“I just.. I can't contain my feelings anymore..” Slowly, he reduced the distance between them and hesitantly pushed his lips against Sam's, slightly shaking. Or maybe Sam was the one shaking. Then, he looked at his baby brother, waiting for him to react.

“It's okay” he simply replied.

Sighing in relief, Dean made a week smile and gave Sam a quick peck before to lay beside him. He gently placed his head on the younger teen's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

“I love you” he whispered.

Sam looked down at him “You do?”

“Yeah, way more than cherry pie”.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone ! If you have something to say or some advises for me don't hesitate!


End file.
